


Jeune fille

by AudeTK



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudeTK/pseuds/AudeTK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La chasse, la chaleur, la saison des amours. Peu importe le nom qu'on lui donne. Pour son bien à elle, il choisit de s'exiler. Et pour son bien à lui, elle choisit de le retrouver. /!\ Raiting M pour le sexe, la violence et le sang /!\</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeune fille

**Author's Note:**

> Remarque: Je ne possède pas Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima si. Je ne possède pas cette histoire, je l’adapte juste en français. Pour voir l’original: Maiden par AT0Mx0 (ff.net)

 

La forêt était sombre. Juste comme il l’aimait.

Le vent qui, doucement, poussait les nuages et permettait à la Lune d’inonder la cime des arbres, formant des ombres défigurées sur l’herbe des bois. C’était le printemps et les couleurs vives des champignons, de la mousse et du feuillage aurait été à couper le souffle… Si elles n’avaient pas été recouvertes par une couche épaisse de sang chaud.

Le parfum du sang pesait lourdement dans l’air, étouffant et enivrant.

Depuis la nuit des temps, les Dragons se nourrissaient des Hommes. C’était un fait connu de tous. Que se soit le Dragon qui gardait une Princesse prisonnière, ou bien le Dragon qui jouait à faire bêler de frayeur les moutons d’un agriculteur jusqu’à ce que celui apparaisse et… ne laisse pas grand-chose derrière lui. Ils étaient craints, et parfois adulés. Ils étaient des créatures tellement énormes, féroces, gracieuses et intelligentes. Mais comme n’importe quelle créature, ils étaient touchés par la période de chasse, les chaleurs, la saison des amours. Peut importe le nom qu’on lui donne.

Un gargouillis étouffé retentit dans le silence.

Bien sûr, il ne se nourrissait pas vraiment des Hommes en soit. Du moins pas de leur chair. Mais leur sang cependant, c’était une autre histoire. Le fer lui donnait sa force et sa rage. Il agissait tel un stupéfiant sur son système, mais il ne pourrait jamais subir d’overdose. Il était un animal par nature, et un homme par raison. Le temps était venu pour lui de fuir Magnolia et de se réfugier dans la forêt, là où aucun humain ne s’aventurera et ne pourrait être blessé.

Si un dragon femelle était en chaleur, elle se promènerait partout en affichant la couleur scintillante de ses écailles, libérant une douce phéromone qui titilleraient les sens et rendrait floue le jugement afin d’attirer l’attention d’un mâle.  
Mais pour les mâles, c’était plus compliqué qu cela.

La soif de sang n’était pas quelque chose de totalement inconnu pour lui. Oh non, bien au contraire. Il ne craignait pas les émotions qui y étaient liées. Il s’en délectait. De se pouvoir courant dans ses veines, de ce goût cuivré familier en ses lèvres quand ses crocs affutés perçaient ses proies. Il n’était pas dans un bon état d’esprit ce soir. Chaque sens était si vivement amplifié, ses muscles tendus sous sa peau et son esprit embrumé par la chasse, par la chaleur. Il ne pouvait même pas alignés deux phrases dans sa tête sans que son instinct ne lui dise de la bouclé et de partir à la recherche de « plus de sang innocent à verser. » Un dragon mâle n’avait pas besoin de se reproduire comme un lapin à chaque saison, contrairement aux femelles. Mais seulement si autre chose attirait suffisamment l’attention pour que la chaleur soit ignorée. Et pour cela, il fallait du sang, beaucoup de sang, et ne plus avoir aucun raisonnement ni aucune moralité.

Et Gajeel était bel et bien devenu sans raisonnement, ni moralité.

« Putain. » Prononça-t-il d’une voix sombre et profonde contre la gorge d’une femme sans vie, dans un bref instant de lucidité. Il relâcha sa prise sur sa mâchoire et la laissa tomber lourdement au sol. Le bruit de la chair attisa son instinct et il ferma les yeux, tentant de repousser momentanément le Drake en lui (*le Drake et plus qu’un dragon, c’est un peu le chef, il veille sur le nid entier, il est donc plus féroce et plus fort*). Les couleurs défilèrent sous ses paupières, une image de livre s’incrusta dans sa tête et son cœur se serra si fort qu’il pensait que sa poitrine allait exploser.

Tout était de sa faute. La chienne.

Quelque chose de chaud se propagea d’une manière délicieusement douloureuse dans son cœur à cette pensée. Il pouvait littéralement goûter la folie sur sa langue, comme un arrière goût de médicament. Une odeur si alléchante, si captivante enflamma ses sens. Une odeur si férocement addictive qu’il ferait n’importe quoi pour en avoir un peu plus.

Le Dragon d’Acier n’avait pas toujours été comme ça… une sorte de démon ne jurant que par le sang et le sexe. Non, il était tout à fait « normal », enfin, aussi normal qu’un chasseur de Dragon puisse l’être. Mais la chasse et la chaleur l’avait envahit et- cette odeur délicieuse, il la sentait partout, il voulait la déguster. Ses points serrés dans ses cheveux noirs, il se laissa tomber à genoux, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux yeux morts qui le regardaient. Ses épaules tremblèrent et sa respiration devint lourde à travers ses dents serrées.

Tu la sens, n’est-ce pas ?

Ne comprenait-elle pas ? Ne savait-elle pas qu’il était littéralement entrain de perdre la raison pour d’elle ? Il pouvait à peine contrôler son propre corps - son point percuta le sol dans un cri de rage - à cause de la putain d’odeur qu’elle dégageait à chaque fois qu’il était près d’elle ? Il n’arrivait pas exactement à mettre le doigt sur ce qui, chez elle, le rendait si fou. Elle n’était pas la femelle la mieux constituée, elle n’était pas non plus d’une beauté à couper le souffle, elle n’avait rien de baisable ou de sexy. Bon sang, elle n’était même pas ce qu’on pouvait appeler une beauté classique ! Mais quelque chose dans son petit corps, chez ses petits seins parfaits, chez son cul rond et ferme le rendait complètement dingue, comme s’il pouvait juste y enfoncé sa-

Et merde.

Tout semblait sombre au pourpre brillant de ses yeux. Une vague de chaleur et d’un autre sentiment se partageait son être. En un clin d’œil, il vida son esprit, prit à peine le temps de cacher le cadavre sous un buisson, et se réfugia en silence sur une branche haute.

« Levy ! Tu n’es pas sérieuse ?! » Une voix coupa le silence, résonnant à ses oreilles sensibles. Elle lui appartenait, ces idiots n’avaient pas à crier son nom comme des chiens en mal d’amour.

Ses entrailles lui hurlaient de les tuer.

« Je suis très sérieuse Jet ! Le maître nous à demandé de le retrouver. Ca fait des jours qu’il a disparut ! »

Ils se rapprochaient. Chaque nerf le démangeait, ses poils se hérissaient sur sa peau et son sang battait dans ses oreilles. Enveloppé dans l’ombre, Gajeel tentait de réfléchir tendit que son côté bestial lui hurlait des injures plus colorées que la forêt. Il planta ses doigts dans l’écorce de l’arbre comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ou plutôt, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Moi je dis bon débarras ! Comme si Fairy Tail avait besoin de se monstre ! Il causera notre mort un jour, Levy ! Et tu le sais- »

BAF

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage quand il senti le changement d’aura autour d’eux. La chaleur du groupe s’évaporant lentement, laissant place à sa fureur, qui s’échappait par chaque pore de sa peau.

« Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire, ou se que je dois savoir ! Tu m’as compris ? » Ses petits poumons hurlaient tout ce qu’ils pouvaient. Ses cris soulignés par ses petits seins pendant que sa poitrine se soulevait… Bien évidement, il regardait son corps au fur et à mesure qu’ils approchaient tout en tentant d’empêcher le sang de couler de ses vêtements et de se répandre… et bien, juste sous sa cachette.

« Qu- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » bredouilla Droy quand le bout de ses chaussures entra en contact avec le liquide sombre et froid, à présent.

Pour toute réponse, un grognement sourd suivit d’un ricanement s’éleva dans la forêt.

Elle s’arrêta net dans son élan. Le terrain était repeint en rouge, l’air était épais et un arôme lourd et douceâtre flottait autour d’eux. Elle sentit Jet et Droy se tendre à côté d’elle, observant avec horreur la chose qui dégoulinait des arbres et formait une flaque poisseuse à terre. Elle se tordit les mains nerveusement.

Elle sentit quelque chose brûler à l’intérieur de son âme et aperçut un mouvement furtif dans les hauteurs de l’arbre dressé devant eux. Elle trébucha dans la brume avant d’avoir pu se rattraper.

« Lev- ! »

Silence.

Son corps se raidit. Un souffle chaud se rependit dans son coup et atteignit sa joue, puis disparut une seconde plus tard. Gémissant, elle se redressa. Elle avait peur, bien qu’elle ne l’admettrai jamais. L’oxygène avait un goût différent, métallisé. La magie qui flottait dans l’air n’était pas la sienne, un vent chaud apportait des relents d’une odeur putride, de pourriture et de sang. Mais aussi de quelque chose qu’elle ne connaissait pas et qu’elle n’arrivait pas à identifier.

Jet et Droy l’aideraient, ils lui caresseraient les cheveux et la ramèneraient jusqu’à la guilde.

Mais pour ça, elle avait besoin de le trouver !

Quand Levy se retourna, les deux autres membres des Shadow Gear n’étaient nulle part. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ses yeux s’agrandir comme des soucoupes et ses pupilles se dilatèrent.

« J- Jet ! D- Droy ! » Appela-t-elle dans l’obscurité, ses mains serrant se robe contre son cœur aussi fort qu’elle le pouvait. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de son front et son cœur se mit à battre de manière erratique. « Les gars, où êtes vous… ?! »

Rien. Même la faune et la flore cessèrent d’existant pendant un instant dans se silence assourdissant.

« Tch. »

Elle hurla et une main surgit de derrière elle pour se plaquer contre sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux et frissonna de terreur. Oh ça y est. Elle y était. Jet et Droy n’était nulle part, elle était seule perdue au fond des bois, et elle priait silencieusement pour qu’un certain Chasseur de Dragon vienne la sauvé comme il avait pus le faire de nombreuse fois par le passé.

« Toujours une damoiselle en détresse, hein ? »

Son souffle se bloqua sous sa main. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle l’aurait reconnu n’importe où. Son bâillon s’ôta lentement de sa bouche et elle fit volte fasse pour se noyer dans un regard de feu rougeoyant. Ses vêtements étaient couverts de tâches, qui en séchant, prenaient une teinte brunâtre, et ses doigts étaient éraflés et ensanglantés. Mais à part ça, il avait l’air d’aller bien, du moins physiquement

« Gajeel… »

Instinctivement, elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant son visage dans son t-shirt. Il inspira profondément, puis cessa de respirer. L’instant d’après Levy se retrouva sur les fesses, levant vers lui un regard blessé.

« Arrête. »

Il fit une pause.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, bordel. Et ne me touche pas. »

Il lui tourna le dos, inspirant une nouvelle bouffée d’air suffisamment fort pour qu’elle l’entende et un violent tremblement parcourut son corps.

« Désolé mais… j’ai besoin de-

Avant qu’elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, ses lèvres s’écrasèrent sur les siennes, et son monde devint obscurité.


End file.
